Let The Games Begin
by kaminariyoru
Summary: Two new students come to Shinobi High. What do you get when put a schemeing music teacher, a gang of evil ninjas Akatsuki,and everyone else under one roof? sadly our two emotionless twins named Sakura and Arukas Haruno are about to find out poor them.
1. Games?

**Sorry for not updating Now you see me then you won't but I'm still thinking of ideas but trust me a little I'll get it done sooner or later. Anywhos here is Let The Games Begin**

**The akatsuki were running particularly late today. **

"**This is all your fault Deidara! if you didn't take that long in the bathroom because of your hair we would already be there!" yelled Hidan who unfortunately can't curse or he'll owe Kakazu money for the swearing jar. So far he's gone 2 minutes without cussing (Congrats Hidan ^_^ hidan I'm gonna f***ing kill you! me swear jar pay up =3P hidan pulls out a quarter and puts it in the overstuffed jar -mumbles about stupid authoresses and swearing- WHAP hidan KOed on with the story ^-^)**

They had just made it into the classroom right when the bell rang. The teacher wasn't there. Which is weird because Kurenai is never late.

Just as Hidan was about to complain the teacher came in with two new students that they had heard about none stop from all their teachers.

Everyone went quiet.

"Everyone meet Sakura and Arukas (don't own name) the Haruno twins. they are our exchange students." Kurenai said happily.

The twins looked the same hair and dressed the same considering both wearing the standard uniform, a long sleeve white shirt with a black vest and a black tie and pleated skirt. It turns out they had their partial up on the side of their head on different sides seems to be the only way to tell them apart…if they were ever going to find out which was which.

"oh and if you're wondering which is which see if you can find out. Oh yeah and Haruno's it's a custom when someone is new they need to sing a song each but you can do together so it makes it harder for them find out who is who." Kurenai said with an evil grin.

Everyone sweatdropped except for the twins

"Okay." they said at the same time.

Telling Layla's story spoken

'Bout how all her bones are broken

Hammers fall on all the pieces

Two months in the cover creases

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive

Now she knows

How to believe in futures

All my complaints shrink to nothing

I'm ashamed of all my somethings

She's glad for one day of comfort

Only because she has suffered

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive

Now she knows

How to believe in futures

Here she stands today

In her brilliant, shining way

Stronger than her pain

In her brilliant, shining way

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive

Now she knows

How to believe in futures

Fully alive

More than most

Ready to smile and love life

Fully alive

Now she knows

How to believe in futures

Everyone's and I mean EVERYONE'S jaw dropped. Kurenai clapped "Very good girls now the next song please. They both nodded and started to sing again.

You try your hardest to perfect your explanations...You lie until they've run out of questionsYou can only move as fast as,Who's in front of you,And if you assume,Just like them,What good will it do,So find out for yourselfSo your ignorance,Will stop bleeding one thingBig enough to fill the void thats inside of youIt's just a breath can breathe todaySo many lies swirling,All around you,You're suffocating,The empty shape in you,Steals your breath,You're forces me to believe in this,And I have learned to see,And I can only say what I've seen and heard,And only you can choose,And every choice you make will effect you,Suit your own can breathe today_[x2]_So many lies swirling,All around you,You're suffocating,The empty shape in you,Steals your breath,You're !!!Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you,It's just a breath away._[x2]_So many lies swirling,All around you,You're suffocating,The empty shape in you,Steals your breath,You're many lies swirling,All around you,You're suffocating,The empty shape in you,Steals your breath (breath!),So many lies swirling,All around you (breath!),You're suffocating,The empty shape in you,Breathe today.

Everyone is still surprised so Kurenai

"Okay everyone Sakura is very shy and likes to b left alone but is angered very easily Arukas is very outgoing and also like to be left alone and also can be angered easy. They never leave eachothers side no matter what. They most likely won't talk to you but if they do then horray for you Naruto and Hinata can't play and neither can Zetsu or Konan since they already know eachother and they will stay with the girls depending on the classes ok now…

…

…

…

…

…

let the games begin" Kurenai grinned evilly

okay how was it ^_^ the songs are

Fully alive (the first one)

and Breathe today (the second) they are both done by Flyleaf ^_^

Wells I gots to goes (before I get hit for not updating)

Ja Ne

=^.^=MEOW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIVE! **_***SMACK* **_**ow! I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories but fear not I have not given up on my stories I just don't write as much as I used to. I would like to thank Eternal Grey for being my first reviewer ever in this story. And let's not forget xxxHelly-chanxx-chan ^_^ (had to add the chan on to your name) bloodRoseCC for somehow reviewing twice ^_^, Angelic Sakura Blossom and MaskedRain for being the reviewer of this year. WELL ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Don't forget about the swear jar Hidan-chan**

hidan -twitch- I will f-

**-holds up a new jar-**

hidan forget it

**disclaimer now hidan-chan ^_^**

hidan -grumbles-

**what was that? Hmmm? **

Hidan nothing...kaminariyoru does not own Naruto thank jashin for that or any songs unless stated they are hers

**yep! Oh and hidan-chan swear jar for grumbling cursing and swearing ^_^**

Hidan I will F***ing Kill YOU *(#$$*%(*$%$(*%*%$)(*%)($*%(#$*%(#*#%*#$()%$#%*#$^( %*& (^%$(^*#$%*#!%*^*$%&$#!*)(^%&#$!*)^&#$*(^&(*!#$&$(*#&$(*#&$(!#*&#$()*#&()$*&!#*(#)%&#$(*)  
($*%

**I'm so going to be rich =3 **

****

Kurenai sent the twins to sit next to Konan and Hinata. Who immediately glomped (apparently glomped isn't a word) the two and started to talk immediately and without stuttering much to everyone's surprise since they were two of the quietest people in the whole school. "So she-who-shall-not-be-named-1-and-2 how do you like the school so far huh?" both Konan and Hinta asked.

"it's fine" the two girls said in unison.

-SWEATDROP- "You don't have to talk in unison you know" Konan said.

"What fun-" #1 (sakura)

"would that-" #2 (Arukas)

"Be?" unison again.

"whatever so tell me about how you have been in Taiyo high school huh huh huh?" Hinata said out of character.

"it was very effeicent in teachi-" Sakura started and Arukas finished speaking.

"We're talking about how many fights and trouble you caused Baka." Konan and Hinata stated in the most loving of ways.

"Not to Much-" Sakura

"why do you-" Arukas

"Ask?" Both in unison again. They both gave Sakura and Arukas suspicious looks and the two twins shrugged.

"None at all?" Hinata said disbelievingly.

"We – Sakura this time

Didn't- Arukas that time

Say that." -both of course

"Okay seriously you have to stop that-" before they could finished  
ranting a cough interrupted them they looked up and saw that the teacher and the class was staring at them.

"Well Sh*t" Konan and Hinata (surprising isn't it O_p)

Hidan-chan- Hey why don't they get the swear jar comment huh b-

**-glares- want to finish that comment**

Hidan-chan- yeah I do bi-

**say it and i'll rip out your eyes with a sporknif (spoon+fork+knife) and shove them down your throat with kisame's sword got it**

Hidan-chan your messed up

**thank you **

review if you want on the link

I

I

I

V


End file.
